<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leaning towards a manly solution by swearwollf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855507">leaning towards a manly solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swearwollf/pseuds/swearwollf'>swearwollf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Pics, Humor, M/M, idiots to lovers, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swearwollf/pseuds/swearwollf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys fights fire with fire.  Or a dick pic with a dick pic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leaning towards a manly solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off a joke between myself and Ivan (championofdogs)</p>
<p>title from the song "come for me" by sunflower bean</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack is taking his first sip of coffee for the morning when his frazzled looking PA slams into his office and stomps furiously across the room, ECHO in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me your dick,” Rhys demands.  Jack promptly chokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a close thing, but he manages not to spew coffee all over his desk.  He spends a few minutes sputtering and hacking, trying to catch his breath while Rhys dutifully smacks him on the back to make sure he doesn’t get any liquid in his actual lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to kill me?” Jack croaks when he finally gets enough air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?  Don’t be ridiculous, after I went through all that trouble to get you back to Helios?  Why would I kill you now?”  Rhys fixes him with an imperious look, pushy little asshole.  Jack’s been way too lenient with him since he got his own body again.  He kinda likes it, though.  “Now show me your dick, I need a picture.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack discretely pinches himself on the thigh to make sure he’s not dreaming.  Yep, that hurt.  Placing his hands on his desk, Jack takes a bracing breath before pinning Rhys with his own look.  “Rhys, what the fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhys immediately flusters under the scrutiny, a blush creeping up his neck as he realizes just what he’s demanded.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Uh,” he falters before turning abruptly on his heel and begins to beat a hasty retreat.  “Sorry about that, sir, let me get you another coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhys hasn’t called Jack ‘sir’ in months, they’re well past that by now.  Jack has been in Rhys’s head, after all.  They left all that behind once Jack decided he liked Rhys too much to kill him</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lunging out of his chair, Jack gives chase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah woah waaaait a minute there, pumpkin,” Jack says, catching Rhys by the arm and using it to turn him around.  “Listen, it’s not that I’m ever shy of showing off my awesome dick, but I kinda think I deserve an explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a beat before Rhys nods.  Reluctantly, Jack lets go of Rhys’s arm like he might make a run for it again and gestures for Rhys to hurry up and talk already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.  So.”  Rhys starts, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, which isn’t a bad look on him in Jack’s opinion.  The guy had really come into his own as Jack’s PA and it’s been fun seeing him lord it over other people but seeing him squirm really brings Jack back to the good ol’ days.  “Katagawa sent me a dick pic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That yanks Jack right out of his reminiscing.  “The CEO of Maliwan?” he growls, suddenly feeling a lot more annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Katagawa Jr.  He’s head of Mergers and Acquisitions?  He’s the one that was at that party a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That little creep who tried to take you home?” Jack snarls, going straight from annoyed to pissed off.  Junior had been following Rhys around the entire evening until Jack had been forced to chase him off with some extremely thinly veiled threats of physical violence.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhys warms to his rant under Jack’s supportive ire.  “Yeah, Creepagawa Jr.  He somehow got a hold of my personal contact and he’s been messaging me constantly.  I’m not sure if he’s trying to fuck me, headhunt me, or both.  He sent me a dick pic last night and I only saw it this morning and I- uh, I kinda lost it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell,” Jack replies with a snort.  He feels oddly wound up by the idea of someone soliciting Rhys this way, both for sex and to try to steal him away.  Something ugly turns over in Jack’s head at the thought of Rhys trying to leave him.  He clenches his hands into fists before he can grab onto Rhys and make sure he doesn’t get the chance.  After all, Rhys has already made it obvious he’s not interested by coming straight to Jack.  “But where does my dick come into play here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flushing again, Rhys answers, “Well, my reasoning was that if I showed him your dick he’d know he didn’t have a chance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s… oddly really comforting, especially since it was apparently Rhys’s first idea.  Really strokes Jack’s ego, too, which he can’t ever get enough of.  “Oh, Rhysie,” Jack purrs, grinning like a cat that got the cream, “I’d love to help you out with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Rhys replies, dragging Jack back to his desk to shove him unceremoniously back into his chair.  “I have just the scene in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack can’t help but leer at that.  “Oh?  Have you been thinking about this a lot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seems to catch Rhys off guard.  He gapes at Jack like he just revealed the secrets of the universe instead of just coming to a very obvious conclusion about anyone who spends any time in Jack’s proximity, let alone someone that had posters of Jack on his bedroom walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wonders if those posters are still there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Rhys lies.  This time the blush gets all the way to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Jack smirks knowingly, “tell me more about this scene you have in mind, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of flustered silence, Rhys huffs.  “Okay, well.  First, take your dick out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack is all too happy to oblige, undoing his fly and shoving his boxers out of the way to free his cock.  It’s already half-hard, like it heard them talking about it and is eager to be part of the conversation.  The little bit of manhandling Rhys pulled helped it along as well.  Jack strokes it languidly as he awaits further direction, enjoying the attention as Rhys stares openly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhys clears his throat, but his voice still comes out a little strained when he says, “Lean back a little and spread your legs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack leans back and widens his stance, spreading his thighs as wide as his pants will allow while keeping one hand on his dick to hold it up to the optimal angle.  Standing above him, Rhys sucks in a breath.  Then he lowers himself down until he’s eye-level with Jack’s cock, which is now fully hard just from seeing Rhys on his knees at Jack’s feet.  Tentatively, Rhys places a hand on Jack’s knee as though to steady himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it look down there, kiddo?” Jack asks, feeling a little breathless</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Rhys replies, then flits his eye up to Jack’s, expression oddly vulnerable like he’s finally realized the position he’s put himself in.  But he doesn’t move to stand up again.  “I already sent him the picture.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, right.  The ECHOeye.  Must be nice to be able to take pictures with your brain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, kitten,” Jack pitches his voice low, enjoying how Rhys squirms ever so slightly at the new nickname, “why didn’t you just send Junior a pic of your own dick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhys licks his lips before he answers.  Jack wonders if he did it on purpose, but judging by the glazed look in Rhys’s eye it wasn’t intentional.  “Why would I do that when I have access to the biggest dick in the universe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure do.”  With a leer, Jack gives himself another ostentatious stroke.  A bead of precum leaves the head of his cock, catching Rhys’s eye.  He licks his lips again and Jack can see any pretense of self-control leave him.  “You can do more with it than take pictures, y’know kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, any hint of hesitation leaves Rhys’s expression as he looks at Jack brazenly from between his knees.  Leaning forward, lips millimeters away from kissing the dripping head of Jack’s cock, he smirks up at Jack in a way that punches him right in the libido.  “Don’t mind if I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>